


Who You Love the Most

by darkroses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Curses, Dean thinks he is in Neverland, Delirium, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses/pseuds/darkroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dean get cursed by a witch. They have one week to find the person they love the most and have sex. Dean gets drugged to help the cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was staring blankly at his father across the motel room. They had both gotten cursed by a witch tonight. The same witch, at the same time. It was a comedy of errors that left the love spell casting witch very much alive and them very much cursed. The witch was kind enough to tell them that if they kill her before the curse is lifted they both die as does whoever it is they love the most. Each of them just has to find the person they love the most, even if they don’t love the person that way, and have sex with them.

The witch did assure them that the person they love the most is alive and old enough to consent, but nothing beyond that. Oh except for the best part which was they have one week to do the dirty or they are dead. A mark was placed on their necks and when the mark fades away they know the curse is broken.

The specifics of the curse did not leave Dean feeling very warm and fuzzy inside. It made him want to go on a drinking binge until the curse killed him. But he knew he couldn’t do that to his father. John had already disowned Sam last year for going to college. He wanted to be a good son for his father. Dean had always hoped his father loved him the most because Dean had no idea who his father would love beside him now that Sam is out of the picture. There was no one else in their lives aside from the occasional fling.

Still, that meant he would have to have sex with his father. On his list of the top ten things he did not want to do in his life, bending over so his dad could fuck him was pretty close to the top. The only thing worse than him bending over would be Sam bending over and doing that. Well, anything that involved something happening to Sam was higher on his list but Sam wasn’t here. Dean thought about Sam for a moment and realized that nothing happening to his father aside from death made his list of the top ten worse things.

Sam was all over his list. His little brother had always been his number one priority in life until Sam decided to run off and live a normal life. It did make him angry to think that Sam would just be willing to let his mother’s killer walk. But Sam wanted something _normal_ and there was nothing normal about their lives. This situation they are in, for instance, is pretty far from normal. He thought about how lucky Sam is to have gotten away from this because Sam would probably put a bullet in his own head before committing incest.

Dean laughed at that feeling suddenly grateful for Sam deserting the family. That meant that it must be his father that he loved the most and in all likelihood, it was the same for his father. He laid back on the bed and continued to laugh.

His laughter was interrupted by the aggravated and gruff voice of his father, “What is so funny, Dean?”

Dean stopped laughing and looked over at his father. He sighed and laid back down to stare at the ceiling. There was no way he could look his father in the face and say this. His voice was near monotone when he spoke, “It’s just us, Dad. We have no one else in our lives. I think to break the curse we have to have sex with each other.” Then Dean started laughing hysterically again, because really what else was there to do?  

Dean listened as John walked over to him and he stopped laughing. His body was filling with a sense of dread and Sam’s words running through his mind, _“Dean, are you incapable of thinking for yourself? If Dad told you to bend over you would. You wouldn’t even question it. Do you have any idea how messed up that is?.. Please leave with me.”_ Dean struggled to push Sam out of his head. The last thing he needed was to fixate on his baby brother, who wanted nothing to do with the family business.

Dean felt the bed shift and his father sit down next to him. It was taking everything in his power not to bolt out the door and spend his last breath apologizing to Sam for not leaving with him. John’s voice was quiet and nearly broken when he spoke, “Dean, I can’t touch you like that.”

Dean closed his eyes because he was afraid if he saw the look in father’s eyes he would be done for. He took a deep breath and steadied himself for what he had to say, “If we don’t do this. Then we die and the demon that killed Mom lives. I don’t want to do this either, but if you will live than it is worth it… I hope.”

John let out a slow breath and said flatly, “Okay, take off your pants and get on all fours on the bed with your ass in the air.” Dean was very grateful in that moment his dad did not tell him to bend over, even though Dean knew he just had.

Dean stood and kicked off his boots. Then with shaky hands, he undid his belt and buckle to his jeans and slid them off with his boxers. He started trembling as he eased himself down on the bed in the stated position. Dean knew he wasn’t attracted to men. He liked tall brunette chicks with hazel eyes. His stomach tightened when Sam’s face flashed before his eyes. He wanted to throw up when he realized he might have a secret love interest in his brother.

Dean felt his father touch his hip and he heard the bottle of lube open. He wondered how his dad was going to get it up because right now he was pretty far from aroused. He felt his father touch his crack and he bit down on his lip and twisted the sheets in his hands. This was a bad touch, a very bad touch. Then Dean felt his dad gently press around his hole and he started frantically searching his mind for someplace safe to go. He couldn’t find any place in his mind that did not involve Sam.

Dean felt his father work a finger inside of him. Then another and Dean couldn’t help but wonder why anyone would do this for fun. This was by far one of the most uncomfortable things, if not the most uncomfortable thing he had ever done in his life. Dean officially decided when the third finger was added that he does not understand gay sex and after this, he will be sticking to ladies.

Dean started listing all the different types of monsters off in his head when he felt his father pull his fingers out and say calmly, “Dean, this is probably still going to hurt a little.”

Dean closed his eyes and wished John would just get on with it. He could hear his father stroking himself behind him. Dean wondered what he could possibly be thinking and he hoped his father kept his thoughts to himself. It was bad enough he was doing this but hearing what his dad was thinking was a bit horrifying.

John started to push into Dean slowly and Dean was pretty sure he had never felt anything this painful in his life. He had to fight to stay quiet but he let a groan escape his lips. For reasons Dean could never understand that gave his father the idea to thrust all the way in. The sudden movement and the searing pain that went along with it caused Dean to yelp.

Dean felt John grab on hard to his hips and start moving in and out. He was starting to second guess his decision for death not being a better option. He started to list monsters off in his head again when John started talking. His voice was low and husky, “Oh Dean, you feel so much like your mother.” Dean was pretty sure that having sex with his dad while his dad talked about his mother made it to the top of his worst life experiences. He thought that was saying something considering the life he led.

Dean closed his eyes tighter and he started to see red with the pain. He could hear the slapping of skin and his father’s jumbled sex words that Dean was certain he would never get out of his head. “Oh, so good.” “You’re so tight for me, Dean.” “Oh, just like Mary.”

Just when Dean was considering getting his gun off the nightstand to shoot himself before the curse ended to spare himself from any more humiliation. He felt John shoot his load inside of him. It was the most disgusting feeling he could think of. Dean idly thought that if it wasn’t his father, this would still be gross. He wondered if the gross feeling of the come inside of him was why girls demanded condoms, aside from the whole protection against babies.  Dean didn’t know but he did know he was never going to bulk at a condom again.

Finally, after what seemed like a year, John pulled out and Dean could feel his father breathing on his back. Dean let himself roll on his side in the fetal position. It hurt to move and Dean couldn’t help but wonder how exactly that could feel good for anyone. He knew he should say something, like tell his dad it’s going to be okay or some other line to stop the impending self-loathing that is a Winchester family trait. However, Dean just couldn’t find it in himself to speak. He just wanted to go to sleep now and pretend this never happened.

Dean felt John get off the bed and throw the blanket over him. He didn’t bother adjusting it because that would require moving and he was not going to move right now. He heard his dad zip up his pants and then he heard his father curse angrily, “Damn it, that didn’t’ break the curse.” Dean felt a few tears escape his eyes at that. He had always known his father never really loved him and he just let his dad fuck him to prove that love.

He started to bury his head in his pillow when he felt John grab him by his hair. Dean looked up at his father with tear filled eyes, only to have his father toss his head back down unceremoniously. His father spoke angrily, “Your mark is still there too. The witch played us.” Dean closed his eyes and tried not to think.

Dean laid in bed unmoving. He couldn’t sleep and he could feel his father’s come oozing out of his ass. He decided to risk opening his eyes. Dean looked around the room and saw his father working on the laptop. The lights were dim which Dean was fairly certain was for his benefit. He started to sit up when he felt a sharp pain in his lower back down to his ass. Dean laid back down and decided maybe another time would be good. 

He stared at his father until John turned to look at him. He sounded concerned but more agitated than anything Dean thought, “Are you okay?”

Dean blinked his eyes a couple times then he cleared his throat. His voice was a little gravelly. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. That was just a little painful and it still hurts.”

John nodded at Dean and turned back to the laptop. He spoke calmly, “I sent a picture of the mark to Bobby. He just emailed me back and advised me that what the witch said was true. He told me that in lore it says that cursed person’s mind will fixate on whoever it is they love the most.”

Dean quirked an eyebrow at his dad but didn’t move. He replied quietly, “But Mom is dead and the witch said the person is alive. How is that going to work out for you?”

John frowned and snapped, “I haven’t been thinking about your mother.”

Dean closed his eyes and grimaced. He smarted off to his father, “Okay, so you just decide to fuck your son to end a curse and talk about his dead mother during the fucking… But you’re not fixated on her. Right, I believe that.”

John shot Dean a warning look and said sharply, “Dean, enough. That was the only way I could stay aroused.” He paused and ordered, “Who have you been fixating on?”

Dean opened his eyes and took a deep breath. This was going to go over poorly Dean thought. He sheepishly said, “Sammy, Sir.”

John got up and Dean watched him clench and unclench his fists. Dean was fairly certain his dad was going to beat him now and who could blame him. Ever since the witch cursed him, he’s been having less than brotherly feelings for his little brother. If nothing else, this was going to get him a one-way ticket to Hell. John fumed when he said, “Could you not fixate on a girl or something? God dammit Dean.”

Dean closed his eyes again because there wasn’t anything he could do about it. It’s not like he asked for this. Dean heard his father punch the wall then he said weakly, “So am I, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes shot open at that and he realized they were both going to die. There was no way Sam was going to agree to that but they still had to ask. Dean forced himself to sit up even though pain shot through him with the movement. He asked, “So are we going to California to talk to Sammy?”

John shook his head no and looked at Dean. He said firmly, “No, we aren’t. It seems Sam went to Bobby’s house for Christmas. Why wouldn’t he call us and see about spending the holiday with us?”

Dean thought about how he was too tired and in too much pain for this conversation. He decided to keep it simple. He calmly said, “Dad, we were on a hunt even if Sam did call. We wouldn’t have stopped the hunt for him.”

John snapped back at Dean, “He could have gone on the hunt with us.”

Dean shook his head and looked at his father. He asked questioningly, “So Sammy can be cursed too? Is that what you want?”

John glared at Dean and restated, “Of course not, Sam is just better at research and he would have known how to stop the witch before it got this far.”

Dean took a deep breath and said calmly, “Okay whatever, are we going to South Dakota then?”

John took a deep breath and started packing his duffel, “Yes, we leave in 30. You’ll probably want to shower.”

Dean nodded and stood up which almost caused him to fall over in pain. John frowned at Dean and said conversationally, “Bobby said if the cursed puts their seed in the wrong person, it will make the experience and after affects very undesirable for the other party.”

Dean steadied himself with a hand on the wall and nodded. He gritted out, “Good to know.” He let out a slow breath and asked, “Does Sammy know we are coming?”

John looked up and said regretfully, “No, I didn’t tell Bobby that Sam was the one I was fixating on.”

Dean shook his head and made his way to the bathroom as pain shot up his spine the entire way. He had no idea what he was going to say to Sam or Bobby. All he knew for certain was Sam was going to be pissed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam wandered his way into Bobby’s study. He handed Bobby a beer and took a look at the books covering his desk. He shot Bobby a curious look then turned one to read it. He rolled his eyes and sat down. He asked sarcastically, “So sex spells, Bobby? Really? This is the best late night reading you can come up with?”

Bobby glared at Sam for a moment then said gruffly, “Shut up, you idjit. Some hunters got caught in a witch’s curse and I was helping them out.”

Sam laughed and looked away from Bobby. He thought the idea of that sort of curse was hilarious. After he calmed his laughter. He tried to keep a straight face when he asked, “Do I know these hunters?”

Bobby closed the book he was reading and took a long look at Sam. Then he replied an irritated tone, “Yes, you do. Now will you stop laughing like you’re still in high school and help with this research?”

Sam sighed and sat the beer down. He did not want to research this on his break from college, but Bobby asked him and giving him a place to stay. He picked up the book he was looking at and asked Bobby, “So what do we know?”

Bobby tossed Sam the picture of John’s neck over to Sam. Sam picked it up and studied the photo. He stared at it intently for a few minutes. It looked familiar but he just couldn’t place who. He scrunched up his brow and asked, “Who is this?”

Bobby shot Sam a warning look and said, “Don’t worry about it.”

Sam rolled his eyes and started reading. It didn’t take him long to find the specific mark in an old book of witchcraft along with the accompanying spell. He promptly handed the book over to Bobby and said smoothly, “All they have to do is have sex with the person they love the most in one week. It sounds pretty straight forward.”

Bobby took another drink and looked up from the text. He replied flatly, “What if they don’t have any love interests?”

Sam crossed his arms and shrugged, “I don’t think the spell recognizes the difference between romantic love interests and family love. It is just whoever you care the most about.”

Bobby cursed under his breath, “Those damn idjits.”

Sam raised a brow at Bobby and asked carefully, “So I take it these hunters don’t have a wife or a girlfriend?”

Bobby glared at Sam and said harshly, “No, they don’t. They are too focused on the job to think of anyone outside of each other.”

Sam started laughing again and it explained why Bobby did not tell him who these hunters were. Sam figured that the fewer people who knew they had to sleep together to break a curse the better. He started laughing so hard his eyes started to water. Sam took a couple deep breaths and grinned at Bobby.

Bobby rolled his eyes and said flatly, “You should be happy you’re still a teenager. Otherwise, I would say you were acting like one.”

Sam shrugged and said, “Hey, you’re the one that asked for my help.” He paused and leaned forward hoping this would be his chance to find out. “So who are the hunters?”

Bobby shook his head at Sam and turned back to his computer. He opened the latest email from John on the subject.

_“Bobby,_

_Do not tell Dean, I told you this but it is an important piece of the puzzle. The witch already told us it was the person we love the most. So Dean and I had sex. I think I traumatized Dean and it didn’t work. I don’t know what else to try._

_Please help._

_John. “_

Bobby opened his drawer and pulled out his bottle of whiskey. He poured a shot and downed it while Sam was watching. Sam didn’t say anything but he was wondering if Bobby was going to regret mixing his liquor in the morning. He let out a slow breath and said, “Okay, so they slept with each other and it didn’t break the curse.”

Sam watched Bobby carefully and he could tell Bobby wanted to say more but was holding back. Sam sighed and asked purposefully, “Bobby don’t act like my dad. What are you not telling me?”

Bobby sighed and said very carefully, “If I tell you. You have to promise not to get upset.”

Sam nodded and wondered why the warning would be needed. His mind was running through all the hunter pairs he knew trying to think of who it could be. Sam started grinning when he thought that maybe it was Bobby and Rufus. That would make for an awkward but hilarious visit.

Bobby rubbed his hands over his face and said sternly, “Do not get upset. Got it?” Sam nodded again in agreement. Then Bobby took a deep breath, “It’s your dad and Dean.”

Sam’s eyes got wide and it suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe. He dropped the beer he was holding in his hand on the floor. He felt Bobby start rubbing his back in an attempt to get him to calm down. Finally, after a few minutes, Sam caught his breath, “So Dad and Dean had sex. Really?”

Bobby hit Sam lightly upside the head, “Don’t be a jackass. It’s not like they wanted to.”

Sam rolled his eyes, took a deep breath and said sharply, “It’s not like it would have taken much convincing to get Dean on board with the idea.” He paused and snickered. “Since that didn’t work they could just try masturbation. They probably each love themselves the most.”

++

Dean stared at the bathroom mirror and wondered how he could possibly be so worthless. He wondered why his father didn’t love him as much as Sam. He was the one that always stuck by him, sided with him even when he knew Sam was right; he gave John everything and still that wasn’t enough. Dean didn’t know what to think about that.

He sighed and decided that maybe if he got off it would relieve some of his tension. He'll worry about how he sucks at being a son later. Dean slowly started to stroke himself. He tried to think about the last chick he banged. It was in Oregon or somewhere. He didn’t know. It wasn’t like he was going to see her again anyways.

Dean thought about how hot she was as he started to get hard despite the pain in his ass. She had nice tits and a perfect ass. Her body was warm and tight. Dean let out a moan and leaned his head against the mirror. He started to stroke harder as he thought about kissing her and how perfect it was. Well, not really perfect but for being half drunk in a no name town, it wasn’t bad.

Dean started to feel himself get close and his back was seizing with the muscle constrictions which he didn’t need. He braced himself with one hand on the sink and continued at his task. Just as he reached his climax he thought about Sam. He thought about how Sam had a mind of his own and was smart. He came thinking about Sam.

It filled him with a sense of disgust. Then he felt a searing pain shoot up his right hand and around his dick that was covered in his come. It hurt just about as much as his ass. Dean quickly jumped in the shower and tried to wash everything off himself. The hot water just made his body feel like it had been set on fire. He quickly turned the water cold but found that didn’t help, in fact, Dean was starting to wonder if that made it worse.

Feeling like crawling into a hole and dying, Dean got out of the shower and dried off carefully. He was in so much pain his vision was getting blurry around the edges. He wondered if he should ask his dad for help but that would only make a bad day worse in Dean’s mind. So he started taking slow deep breaths and focused on his breathing while he got dressed.

Once he was dressed he staggered out of the bathroom. John gave Dean a curious look and asked with concern, “Did I hurt you?”

Dean leaned against the wall as his vision blurred. He tried to come up with something cute to say, but he came up with nothing. Instead, he just waved his father off and said weakly, “I hate witches.”

John nodded and said bluntly, “I’ll get your duffel. You should lay down in the back on the drive.”

Dean gingerly walked out to the Impala. He couldn’t help feeling like an old man who had just been caught on fire. He dumped himself on the backseat and took in the familiar scent of the car. It reminded him of Sam. He closed his eyes and felt his pain start to ease with the thought of Sam. He wondered what that meant and he hoped that was just part of the curse because obsessing about his brother was not natural.

Dean was just about to sleep when he felt John nudge him on the shoulder. He opened his eyes to look at his father. John was holding a bottle of water and a couple pills. He held them out towards Dean and said, “Take these.”

Dean didn’t even ask what they were. He just swallowed the pills and drank the water. Then he laid his head back down. He decided not to even try to get his thoughts away from Sam when he did that he hurt more. He just hoped he could get through this without having to admit any sort of unbrotherly feelings to Sam. He figured that a nice punch in the face from Sam when they get to Bobby’s and then the rest of the week can be spent in a drunken haze with his father that doesn’t love him until he dies. The only reason Dean wants to go ask Sam is to give Sam the choice. That is what Sam had always bitched about was not knowing the details or getting a choice. Dean didn’t want Sam to feel angry or regret over not even being given the choice.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was drifting off in the backseat when he heard his father speak. His dad was being contemplative, which he could appreciate.  “Dean, I think maybe we both have to enjoy it to end the curse.”

Dean slowly opened his eyes and thought about how he enjoyed masturbating and that didn’t work out too well with the curse. But there was no way he was going to talk to his dad about his masturbation habits. Having to have sex because of a curse is a bad day. Having to talk to his father about how masturbating during said curse made it worse would take the bad day to a whole new level.

He decided to skirt the masturbation issue and go with the more obvious problem if they were to try this again. Dean purposefully sounded sleepy and not interested. “I don’t think I can get it up thinking about having sex with you. Nothing personal, it is just _you’re my father._ ” Dean did an exaggerated yawn and said, “Besides, didn’t Bobby say it has to be with the person you’re fixating on?”

Dean heard his father sigh and say in a no nonsense voice, “I think we would both like to avoid having this conversation with Sam and Bobby isn’t _always_ right.”

Dean put his arm over his face and realized if there was a chance Sam never found out about this that would be great. He mumbled to his father, “Fine, but I am going to need to get drunk or something.” Dean didn’t hear his father say anything else so he drifted off to sleep.

He woke up briefly when he felt the Impala roll to a stop. Dean raised his head and peeked out the window. They were in the shady part of Sioux Falls where his dad knew a back alley doctor. Dean didn’t want to think about what the implications of that might mean. He just laid his head back down and focused his mind on Sam again and how he hated witches.

Dean heard the backdoor to the Impala open and he shot up on instinct and hit his head on the ceiling. He looked to see John laughing at him. Dean frowned the sudden movement did not do his lower back any favors. He just glared at his dad for a moment. Then John handed Dean a bottle of whiskey and some little blue pills. Dean raised an eyebrow at the pills and looked at his dad for some sort of reassurance.

John rolled his eyes and said flatly, “You said you wanted to get drunk, so there is your whiskey. I got some Viagra to help you along a little. Now take the pills and a few swigs so we can get back on the road. I need to find us someplace private to do this.”

Dean obediently took the pills and a few large gulps of whiskey. He absently thought that he should have eaten something first because his stomach was pretty close to empty. After he had his fill of the burning liquor he handed it back to John. He squinted at him already feeling the effects of the alcohol, “We are going to have sex in the Impala?”

John tightened the cap on the whiskey and said firmly, “Yes, we are not that far from Bobby’s place so I don’t want to rent a motel if we don’t have too.”

Dean thought about arguing that point but didn’t. He just eased himself back down on the seat and thought about how having sex with his dad in the back of the Impala could forever ruin his sexual exploits in Baby. He hoped Baby wouldn’t get offended but he was sure he could make it up to her. Dean felt the Impala start rolling down the road again as he thought about making out with Sam in the backseat of the Impala. Dean as becoming increasingly certain he was going to Hell.

++

Dean was feeling pretty dazed by the time the Impala stopped. He had no clue where his dad parked the car and he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Dean heard the back door open and his father get in. He fumbled with getting his pants undone but his fingers felt like jelly. He wondered how much whiskey he drank because he didn’t think he drank enough to feel like this.

Once his pants were down to his ankles Dean heard his father say in a distorted voice, “Roll over on your belly, son. I am going to try to make this good for you.” Dean rolled over wondering why his dad was distorting his voice. He wondered if that was just part of the plan to distract him.

Then Dean felt John’s huge hand on his dick. He did not appreciate the reach around but he knew that was the whole point of this for them to get off together. His vision started to blur out to nothing while his dad jacked him. Dean had no idea if he was getting hard or not. He was too far gone to care. He felt his dad’s fingers enter his ass and it hurt. Dean tried to reposition himself to get a better position but he just couldn’t move.

Dean felt his father enter him with a hand around his dick slowly working him. That was possibly one of the worst feelings he had ever felt because it hurt and it just felt wrong. Dean really didn’t know why, maybe it was just a bad day or the curse was turning him into a girl, but he started to cry. He decided he was crying in a manly way should anyone find out about this and ask.

As the intercourse continued, Dean continued to cry (in a manly way) and think about Sam and he noticed his vision was going in and out at this point. He was fairly certain he was about to black out which meant he would have to do this again with his father. Then he heard the car door open and some blurry figure that looked like a black pirate turned hunter opened the door and pulled John off him. The last thing Dean saw before drifting into unconsciousness was the black pirate hunter pistol whipping his dad.

++

Rufus was on his way to Bobby’s for Christmas. As far as he knew, it was just going to be him, Bobby and Sam. He was thinking about what he could tell Sam to make his Christmas better. He knew it had to be hard for the kid to get disowned by his own family. But Rufus knew John ran his household with a military precision so he understood Sam’s need to get away from that. He figured there was nothing wrong with a kid exploring the world a little bit and it wasn’t like Sam was getting into drugs or anything bad. He was just going to college.

Rufus was surprised to see the Impala pulled over at the side of the road. He hoped John decided to stop acting like a damn fool and came to apologize to Sam. He thought that maybe John and Dean were having some car trouble so got out of his car to check. It was a cool night in South Dakota and more than anything he just wanted to make sure everything was okay.

He made his way up to the car and heard moaning. Rufus rolled his eyes and his mind skipped to the stories Bobby told about Dean playing the field any chance he got. He quietly made his way up to the car, just to be sure. He figured he could always make a hasty exit and pretend he never saw anything if that was what was going on.

When Rufus looked in the partially steamed up window, he got filled with a rage he never knew he had inside of him.  He saw John on top of Dean and Dean was crying. He couldn’t really blame the kid for crying. He would be crying too if his old man did that to him. Without really thinking about it, Rufus pulled John out of the car off of Dean and pistol whipped him to knock him out. His first instinct was to kill John but he figured they needed to make sure he wasn’t possessed or anything first.

Rufus noticed after John was knocked out that Dean seemed to have passed out on the seat. He reached in the Impala and felt for a pulse. Dean was still breathing which he was thankful for. He silently wondered if Dean had just gotten drunk and passed out or if John drugged the poor kid. He carefully worked Dean’s pants up and pulled Dean out of the car. He swung Dean over his shoulder and plopped him down in the front seat of his truck.

Then Rufus went back to John. He kicked the unconscious man on the ground a few times for good measure before tying him up. Then he uncaringly drug the man over to his truck and threw him in back. Rufus shook his head at John then he got into the cab of his truck. He looked over at Dean and wondered how the kid was going to get through any of this. He wondered how long this had been going on for and if this was the real reason why Sam left.

Rufus started his truck and drove to the salvage yard. It only took him about 5 minutes to get there. He honked the horn a few times and got out. He watched Sam and Bobby come out on the front porch. He yelled at them, “One of you two get over here and help me with Dean. Then we can figure out what to do with your old man.”

Sam and Bobby both exchanged looks and walked over to Rufus’s truck. Sam looked in Rufus’s truck and saw a very unconscious Dean in the front seat with dried tear tracks on his face. He looked in the bed of the truck and saw his father was also unconscious with a head injury and tied up. Sam sighed and thought maybe Dean wasn’t as blindly obedient as he thought.

++

Sam and Bobby carried Dean up to Sam’s room. Then Bobby left Sam alone with Dean so he and Rufus could secure John in the basement and go get the Impala. Sam stared at Dean for a moment and was unsure of what to do. Dean seemed pretty out of it and he had seen Dean drunk more times than he could count. He knew Dean never acted like this. Sam was fairly certain that Dean had been drugged and that made him angry.

However, Sam wasn’t angry at Dean. It wasn’t Dean’s fault his father was a monster. Curse or not, it is just not okay to force someone into sex. Sam sighed and decided it was probably better to get Dean cleaned up and check for any cuts or tears while Dean was unconscious. Sam went into the bathroom and filled up a bowl with water and a washcloth. He put it on the nightstand. Then he carefully started undressing Dean.

The first thing Sam noticed was the mark from the witch on Dean’s neck. He ran his fingers over it and saw it light up. Sam absently thought that was pretty cool. After Sam got Dean’s sweaty shirts off, he scanned Dean’s chest and back for injury. He didn’t see anything. Sam’s hands started to shake as he took off Dean’s pants and underwear. Once Dean was naked, Sam could see little finger shaped bruises on his brother’s hips.

That caused Sam’s anger to flare but he pushed it down because he knew he had to get Dean cleaned up before he woke up. Sam carefully turned Dean on the side and braced himself to check Dean’s ass. He wiped it with the washcloth first and noticed it came back with a little bit of blood. Sam took a couple deep breaths to prevent himself from going down into the basement and killing his father. Then Sam looked at Dean’s hole.

Sam did not consider himself an expert on gay sex. He had heard other guys talk about it and despite being in college, he never had the urge to do anal. But still, he was pretty sure Dean was torn inside. Sam wiped around Dean’s hole a couple of times and some more blood oozed out. Sam closed his eyes and braced himself again. He went to the bathroom and got the first aid cream. He put a liberal amount on his finger then he gently pushed inside Dean.

Sam felt around and found the tear. He rubbed the first aid cream in the tear. As he was doing this he looked up and saw the mark on Dean’s neck light up again. Sam shook his head at that because it was odd. Sam carefully removed his finger from Dean and washed his hands. Then he finished wiping Dean off with the washcloth.

Bobby wasn’t back with the Impala by the time Sam finished so Sam dressed Dean in one of his t-shirts, boxers, and sweatpants. Then he carefully covered Dean up with the blanket and he sat down on the floor next to the bed. Sam started crying, like a teenage girl as Dean would say, it was just Sam couldn’t believe this happened to his family. He hoped this was brought on by the curse and not abuse Dean had been subjecting himself to for years.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean’s head hurt when he felt himself come too. He opened his eyes to see headlights staring at him in the face and someone was holding his eye open. Dean weakly reached up a hand to swat it away. He was amazed he could make a headlight fly away. It was only then he realized Bobby had a portable headlight which was weird and he was at Bobby’s house.

He went through mentally on what happened and how he ended up here. He came up with nothing that made sense. Dean was confused when he asked, “Did the pirate get me?” He paused and tried to get up, “I think it might be a ghost. We need to salt and burn it.”

Dean felt Bobby pull his shoulder back down to the bed and said calmly, “Dean, did you take anything?”

Dean relaxed in the pillow as he fought to stay awake. He was worried about the pirate ghost. He wondered he might have ghost sickness or something. He looked up at Bobby and slurred, “Do you think the pirate ghost got me?” His eyes got wide and he grabbed on to Bobby’s shirt and asked seriously in a slur, “The headlights. The headlights keep the pirate ghost away.”

Bobby rolled his eyes and said firmly, “Go to sleep. You’re useless until whatever it is you’re on wears off.” Bobby stood up from Dean’s bedside and looked at a distraught Sam.

Dean turned his head and looked at Bobby. He saw Sam standing off to the side looking hot in a blurry way. He mumbled out in his drug induced haze, “Sammy, I think I have to fuck you to break the curse. I can’t stop thinking about doing it with you. We need to do it before the pirate ghost comes back.” He chuckled and said, “We can surround ourselves with headlights to keep it away. Headlights are safer than salt, I think… That is what Bob. Bobby told me.”

Sam nearly fell over with Dean’s words and he sincerely hoped Dean was joking or something or anything really. He was willing to accept that Dean had a love interest with a chick named Sammy, just as long as Dean was not talking about him. But Dean’s words did pose an interesting question in Sam’s mind. If Sam was the one Dean was fixated on and had to have sex with to break the curse would he be willing to do it?

Sam knew Dean wouldn’t force him and if Dean was thinking clearly he probably wouldn’t even ask but it was still a lot to think about. He exited the room and went to the bathroom. Sam stared at himself in the mirror and thought. He didn’t like this and he blamed his father for this. Sam was also angry at Dean for not living his own life and unless his drugged brother pulled it together. Dean was going to die.

Sam took a few deep breaths and left the bathroom. He could hear Dean mumbling something about how a pirate ghost was going to get him and had already got their dad. Sam wandered his way down into the basement where Rufus was standing guard over John.

Sam watched John track his movements and he stopped a few feet away. He could feel his fists clenching and unclenching. He was angry and he didn’t do a very good job of trying to calm himself when he spoke. “All I want to know is what gave you the right to think it is okay to rape Dean?”

John stared at Sam as if he had lost his mind. His head was hurting from where Rufus hit him and Rufus did not believe his excuse. John spoke slowly and carefully to Sam because he knew that Sam was already pissed. He knew this argument was only going to escalate. “Sam, I did not rape your brother. He consented to it.”

Sam huffed out an angry breath and paced back and forth across the room. He flung his arms out when he demanded, “If he consented then why did you drug him?”

John sighed made eye contact with Sam. He noticed that his son was angrier than the fight they had when he left for college. John gritted his teeth and said, “I did not drug him like that. I thought that maybe we both had to enjoy it to end the curse and Bobby was wrong. He decided that he had to get drunk and I gave him a couple Viagra to help the cause.”

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and paced. He asked angrily, “Okay, so the two of you are fixating on each other?”

John looked down and shook his head. He barely whispered, “No Sammy, we are both fixated on you.”

Sam looked over at John with wide eyes and said incredulously, “Excuse me?”

John looked up at Sam wondering if Sam was going to storm out of the room or hit him. He repeated himself a little louder. “It is you, Sammy. We are both fixating on you.” He paused, “I’m sorry. I just couldn’t view myself loving either of you boys over the other.”

Sam shook his head and pointed at his father. He raged, “I doubt you ever loved me because I wasn’t perfect like Dean.” Sam took a couple angry breaths and continued, “You are going to stay down here and rot until Dean is lucid enough to tell his side of the story.”

John nodded carefully even though it made his head spin. Then he said quietly, “Sammy, even if you don’t believe me or want to help me break this curse. Don’t let your brother die for my mistakes.”

Sam glared at his father and said firmly, “I won’t. Dean is not going to die because of _you_.”

++

Sam wandered into Bobby’s study to see if there was any way to break the curse that did not involve him screwing his brother and father. He was coming up on nothing as he scoured the books but he did find out that the mark on the cursed will light up with the person they are fixated with touches them.

Then he heard his father’s cell phone ring. Sam stared at it for a moment before answering it, “This is Sam.”

Sam heard rustlings of paper then he heard the nervous voice of a slightly insane sounding man on the other end of the line. “Sam, I need to talk to your dad. It is Dr. Roberts.”

Sam knew who this doctor was. It was a back alley doctor that hunters sometimes used when they didn’t want to go the hospital. Coldly Sam said, “He’s unable to come to the phone right now.”

Dr. Roberts cursed on the other end of the phone and asked, “Is he blacking out and a little bit delusional?”

Sam remained silent for a moment and decided to lie. “Yes, he is. Dean and I are very concerned about him. Do you know what is going on?”

Dr. Roberts sighed, “Your dad will be okay in about a day. Don’t worry. He might throw up. But ah.. he stopped by here to get some pills to help a man’s cause and my assistant gave him pills for the wrong cause if you know what I mean.”

Sam shook his head and said bluntly, “He asked for Viagra and you gave him a date rape drug?”

Dr. Roberts hummed and said, “Yes, that sounds about right.”

Sam sighed and said, “Okay, thank you, Dr. Roberts.”

++

Sam made his way back upstairs to check on Dean. His brother was sleeping fitfully in the bed. Sam walked up to the bed and ran his hand through Dean’s sweaty hair and saw the mark on his brother’s neck light up again. He wondered what his brother was thinking. He got the answer when he heard Dean moan, “Mmm Sammy, more before the pirate ghost gets back.”

Sam quickly moved his hand away from Dean like it had been burned and stepped away. He had no idea why Dean was having delusions about a pirate ghost and it disturbed him to think that Dean was having a wet dream about him.  Sam ran out of the bedroom and into the bathroom where he promptly threw up until he was dry heaving over the toilet.

As he stared into the bowl, he wondered how he was going to submit to this or if he even could. Sam wondered if ending his own life would cause the cursed to fixate on someone else, instead of him. He just wanted there to be a solution outside of him having sex with his dad and Dean. He was determined to find another way.


	5. Chapter 5

When Dean woke up again, he was alone at Bobby’s house in one of the bedrooms. He looked around and noticed that the headlights Bobby had earlier to protect him from the pirate ghost were gone. So Dean stood up and looked around the room. He was a little shaky on his feet and his vision was a little blurry.

He wasn’t sure where the pirate ghost went but he knew he had to protect Sam from it. Dean looked around the room in a panic and realized Sam wasn’t there. He gasped and realized the pirate ghost must have already gotten Sam.  Dean took a moment and steadied himself on the dresser then he started looking at the top of the dresser for something that might help.

His mind started to blur and he started to see black spots when he picked up a copy of Peter Pan. It was one of Sam’s favorites when he was a kid. Dean remembered reading it to Sam at night as a bedtime story when he was young. He smiled at the memory as he fell over onto the floor.

Dean’s world went black for a moment then he saw the book opened in front of him. He realized this must be a clue to defeating the pirate ghost. He flipped through a few pages and that he found out what he needed to know. He was in Neverland and the pirate ghost must be one of Captain Hook’s men. Dean pulled himself up against the wall as his vision faded in and out. He thought that the pirate ghost must have infected him with something.

Dean’s head slumped as he blacked out. Bobby came upstairs to find out what all the commotion was. He walked over to where Dean was laying against the wall. He reached out a hand and touched the mark on Dean’s neck. Bobby wanted to see if it would light up like it did for Sam. The mark did not light up. That meant that Sam’s research on the curse was probably right. Bobby didn’t know what Sam’s course of action was going to be, but he knew he would have to talk to Sam later. Right now, Bobby was worried about Dean. Whatever Dean was given was not your standard date rape drug. Bobby pulled his flashlight out of his pocket and shined it in one of Dean’s eyes.

Dean woke up suddenly with the return of the headlights. He was overjoyed with the protection he now felt. Dean reached out a hand and pulled the headlight away. It was then Dean realized that it was more than a headlight. It was a fairy. Dean heard someone else walk in the room as he focused on the fairy in front of him. He slurred out, “Tinkerbelle, you saved me.”

Bobby scrunched up his brow and shook his head. He turned off the flashlight and said gruffly, “I am not Tinkerbelle, you idjit.”

Dean pointed his finger at Bobby and fought out the words, “Yes, you are. Tinkerbelle is the keeper of the headlights.” He leaned off the wall and towards Bobby. Dean whispered, “Your secret is safe with me Tinker.” Then he winked at Bobby.

Dean heard laughing and his head searched the room. It could be one of Captain Hook’s men. His blurry gaze found Sam. He found himself reaching out his hands towards his brother. Dean was relieved when Sam came over to him and he could touch Sam. He felt around Sam’s arms and chest as Sam pulled him to his feet. Dean wondered where in Neverland Sam was taking him. Dean gasped and looked at Sam. He slurred out, “Sammy, the witch cursed me and Dad.”

Sam nodded as he struggled to get Dean back to bed. Calmly Sam said, “I know Dean. We will talk about that when you are thinking a little clearer. Okay?”

Dean shook his head no and he tried to pull away from Sam, even though it felt so nice to feel Sam’s hands on him. He felt the arousal pulsing through his body just with Sam helping him walk. He blushed a little when he realized Little Dean might be rising to attention. Still, Dean had to get Sam to understand the urgency. Dean focused as much as he could when he spoke, “Sam, the pirate ghost got Dad. We were trying to break the curse and it got the jump on us.”

Dean paused as Sam pushed him on the bed. He immediately found himself reaching up for Sam and Sam grabbed hold of one his hands and started carding a hand through his hair. It felt nice but he had to finish. His voice was broken and slurred when he continued speaking, “Dad doesn’t love me, Sammy. I.. I tried to be a good son but I’m not the one he loves. I know it is you, Sammy. You have to rescue Dad from the pirate ghost and Captain Hook and do what you have to save his life.” Dean pushed Sam’s hands away dramatically and said, “Go Sam.”

Sam slowly moved his hands away from Dean. Despite the crazy talk interlaced with what Dean was saying. Sam thought he understood. Carefully Sam said, “Dean, did you willingly have sex with Dad to try to break the curse?”

Dean blinked at Sam a couple times as he tried to focus on him. He frowned and wondered how that question was going to help the rescue mission. He slurred out, “Yes, I think I knew it was you for me all along and I knew I could never ask you to do that. “ Dean laughed. “So I thought that maybe if I could at least save Dad then he could still find the demon that killed mom. But Sammy we are in Neverland now, we are so screwed.”

Sam felt bad for Dean. He really did. Dean’s whole sense of self-was tied up in their father, who he would do anything for and in this case, anything wasn’t enough. Sam didn’t understand Dean at times like this but he knew he had to do something to help Dean.

++

Sam made his way down to the basement where John was still tied up and Rufus was still on guard duty. Quietly Sam said to Rufus, “You can go. Dean consented and the reason why Dean is so out of it is because Dr. Roberts gave them the wrong medication to help with arousal.”

Rufus eyed John for a moment before relenting. He sternly said to John, “If I find out you ever touched either of those boys outside of this curse. I will kill you. Are we clear?”

John shook his head at Rufus and was annoyed, “Yes and you don’t have to worry about that.”

Rufus nodded and started to walk up the stairs when he got to the top of the stairs he heard Sam say, “Hey Rufus, can you close the door?” Rufus didn’t say anything. He just closed to door behind him.

Sam slowly walked over to his father and he brushed his fingers on top of his father’s hand. He watched the mark light up. Sam closed his eyes for a moment. He could almost feel Dean’s pain of rejection inside of him. Sam started to untie the ropes on his father. He was a little aggravated when he spoke. “Dad, we are going to get this curse broken for you before Dean comes back to himself.”

John stared at Sam for a moment and asked in disbelief. He was expecting a fight with Sam about it. “Why?” He asked.

Sam tossed the rope aside and watched John rub his wrists. He sighed, “Because you are going to lie to Dean and never tell him we did this. You are going tell Dean that when you had sex with him in the car it broke the curse.”

John stood up and glared at Sam for a moment. Sam steadied his eyes on his father. His stomach was in knots with what was about to happen. John argued with Sam, “Why would I lie to Dean?”

Sam sighed and ran his hands through his hair dramatically. He blurted out, “Because he thinks you don’t love him. He gave you everything and that wasn’t enough. You and I can’t be in the same room for more than 5 minutes without fighting. Yet, you love me more.”

John snapped back, “I do not. I love you both equally.”

Sam sighed and crossed his arms. “We both know that is a lie.” Sam waited for John to lower his head in defeat. Then Sam stated clearly, “From what I read on the curse, it should break when your body fluids are released inside of me. I think oral sex will work, so do you want to do this sitting or standing?”

John shook his head at Sam. He replied quietly, “Sitting.” Then he turned and sat back down in the chair he was just tied too.

Sam pulled a package of wet wipes out of his pocket and knelt down in front of his father. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He swallowed hard as he unbuckled his father’s pants and undid the zipper. He pulled out his father’s penis. Sam looked up to see the mark glowing on his father’s neck. Sam opened the package of wipes and carefully cleaned John’s penis.

It was getting hard in Sam’s hand as he did this. After Sam was satisfied, he tossed the wipe on the floor. He looked up at his father for approval and saw his father nod. Sam tentatively licked a swipe up his father’s shaft. He had to force the bile in his stomach to stay down. Sam took a couple more swipes before he felt his mind blank out.

Then everything was very mechanical for Sam. He sucked gently on the head as he rolled John’s balls in his hand. Then he pulled off to lick and suckle it for a few moments. Then he took John’s cock back in his mouth. He sucked on the head and tickled the underside of the head with tongue. Then Sam slowly started moving down the shaft. He rolled his tongue around it as he went. Sam took it all the way down and deep in his throat. He held John’s dick there for a moment and then he started bobbing his head up and down as he sucked and deep throated.

It only took about five minutes for John to feel himself climax in Sam’s mouth. He grabbed onto Sam’s hair as he did. He shuddered as he felt Sam swallow. Then John felt the mark burn on his neck as Sam pulled his head away.

Sam watched the mark shine brighter after the deed was done then shatter as it disappeared. He wiped the drool on his face off with the back of his hand and he watched as John put himself back together. Sam didn’t have anything to say at the moment but he asked anyway, “Are you okay?”

John nodded and looked up at Sam. “Thank you, Sam. You should have never had to do that.”

Sam nodded and said bluntly, “You’re right. How about you don’t tell Dean about this and we call it even?”

John stood up and said calmly, “Okay Sam.” As he looked at Sam, he thought back to what happened and John realized that was not Sam’s first blow job. Nervously John asked, “Sam, I don’t want to get into your business or anything. But I could tell that wasn’t your first time doing that activity. Are you gay?”

Sam shook his head and thought that only his father would ask that immediately after breaking a curse that required his son to suck his dick. Sam was a little defensive when he replied. He didn’t want his dad to think he had a thing for him. “No, I am not. Any more questions?”

John eyed Sam for a moment and asked, “Then where did you learn how to do that so well?”

Sam laughed and started towards the stairs. He turned back and said regretfully, “Dad, don’t worry about it.” He paused, “I was left alone for days at a time in shady motels while you and Dean were on a hunt. People take advantage of that, but I get it though you were busy saving people.”

John stared at Sam in disbelief as Sam disappeared up the stairs. He was fairly certain that a little part of him just died inside. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sam wandered his way up to the room where Dean was supposed to be laying down. The door to the room was cracked open and Sam could see Bobby trying to convince Dean to go to sleep. Dean was very persistent about trying to get out of bed and Sam watched Bobby nudge Dean back down by pushing on his shoulder. Sam heard Dean’s slurred voice, “Tinkerbelle, you’re not being very nice. I have to rescue Sammy and Dad from Captain Hook and the pirate ghost.”

Sam was fairly certain he could hear Bobby rolling his eyes. Gruffly Bobby replied, “Dean, I am not Tinkerbelle. There is no pirate ghost or Captain Hook. You have been drugged and you are delusional. You need to go to sleep.”

Dean reached up a hand and whispered loudly to Bobby, “Captain Hook, is he a jinn?”

Bobby sighed and gave in to Dean’s insanity if it could keep him in bed. He handed Dean a flashlight and said comfortingly, “Here is a special light to keep pirate ghosts and Captain Hook away. It only works if you are on the bed so don’t get up.”

Dean took the flashlight and marveled at it for a few moments. Then he held it close to his chest. He looked up at Bobby with grateful eyes and said, “Tinkerbelle, you gave me your headlight. Are you sure I won’t turn into a fairy-like you?”

Bobby could hear Sam laughing from outside the room. He was glad Sam found this situation humorous but it wasn’t helping. Calmly Bobby said, “It will only turn you into a fairy if you shine the light in your eyes.” Then Bobby got up and left the room. He figured it was Sam’s turn to deal with this.

Sam grinned at Bobby as he exited. Sarcastically he said, “So Tinkerbelle, how is Peter Pan doing?”

Bobby rolled his eyes and tiredly, “I think Peter Pan wants his lost boy.”

Sam laughed for a couple moments and then he motioned downstairs, “Rufus just put the turkey in the oven. He assured me he wasn’t going to burn the house down. I think my dad is helping him. I untied him after I talked to Dean. I don’t think this is his fault.” Sam paused and clarified, “I think the curse is his fault. But what happened between him and Dean, I don’t think anything was forced.”

Bobby nodded and made eye contact with Sam. He said firmly, “You are sure?”

Sam rolled his eyes and said simply, “Yes, Bobby.”

Bobby nodded again and stared Sam down when he asked, “And he has never touched either of you boys like that until this?”

Sam shook his head and said bluntly, “He has never touched me and considering they made a stop for Viagra to try to get Dean aroused I doubt anything happened with Dean either.”

Bobby took in what Sam was saying for a few moments. He decided he would discuss the matter with Dean later when Dean didn’t think he was Tinkerbelle. He was starting to head towards the stairs when Sam grabbed hold of his arm. Sam said firmly but quietly, “And Bobby, if Dean asks he broke the curse on Dad. Please do not tell him any differently.”

Bobby knew what that meant and he felt bad for Sam. He reached out and he hugged Sam tightly. Bobby felt himself getting upset because he never wanted Sam to have to do that. He knew that the only reason Sam did was for Dean. Bobby thought there was a small chance Sam would have done it for John, but Bobby thought Sam would wait until the last possible moment if it was just for John. He felt his eyes get wet as he pulled back. He whispered to Sam, “I’m sorry.”

Sam shrugged and gave a nervous smile. “What is it that Dean always says? He hates witches. I completely understand his feelings on that now.”

Sam walked past Bobby and into the room where Dean was. Dean was now sitting on the bed holding the flashlight firmly in his hands as he scanned the room. He jumped up on the bed to stand when Sam entered the room. He nearly shouted, “Sammy! You need to get out of the water. Come get on my boat with me. Captain Hook has pirates in the water.”

Sam looked down at the floor and noticed it was not blue. Bobby had old worn hardwood floors, but that didn’t seem to make a difference to Dean. Slowly Sam walked over to the bed and sat down on the end of it. He figured if he could get Dean to go to sleep. Then they might be able to have a moment’s peace without someone having to babysit Dean.

Dean sat down next to Sam and shined the headlight on Sam’s feet to keep the pirate ghost away. He was glad Sam was safe for the moment. Dean was certain that Neverland was a very dangerous place. He knew he had to get Sam out of Neverland, but Tinkerbelle told him not to leave the boat. Quietly Dean whispered to Sam, “We need to make a run for it.”

Sam looked at Dean and noticed that his brother was completely out of it. Sam pulled himself up on the bed and laid down. He ran a hand down Dean’s arm and watched the mark on his neck light up. Dean shivered with the touch. Sam smiled and said, “Dean, you need to lay down and rest. Dad is working on a plan and we need to stay out of the way right now.”

Dean nodded and laid down next to Sam. He held on to the headlight and looked at Sam. His brother looked happy which Dean couldn’t understand. There was a danger all around them. Dean felt Sam start to lightly rub his arm and it felt good. He wanted to make out with Sam but he restrained himself. Dean knew he had orders from John now so he closed his eyes. He listened to Sam start to hum to some sort of emo crap. Slowly Dean felt himself drift off to sleep.

++

Dean awoke in an empty room. His head hurt a lot and he felt sick. He wondered if he was seasick from being on the boat for so long. Dean curled up on his side and held his aching stomach. He moaned and realized he was going to throw up. Dean hung his head over the side of the boat quickly. Then he started to throw up. It burned his throat coming up and Dean wondered if the pirate ghost poisoned him.

John rushed upstairs when he heard Dean throwing up. Bobby and Sam had declared it his turn to deal with Dean. He was a little surprised to see Dean throwing up on the floor when there was a bucket next to the bed. John shook his head and walked over to the where Dean was throwing up. He picked up the bucket and held it in front of Dean’s head so Dean could finish. With his other hand, he gently started rubbing Dean’s back.

Once Dean stopped throwing up, John handed Dean the glass of water off the nightstand and said, “Here, rinse your mouth out.” Dean took the glass and swished some water around before spitting it out in the bucket.  John sat the bucket down and asked with concern. “Are you okay for me to clean up this mess and rinse out your bucket?”

Dean looked at his father with blurry eyes. He managed to stumble out the words, “I threw up over the side of the boat. The water will wash it away.” Then Dean grabbed hold of John’s arm and asked seriously, “Do.. Do you think the pirate ghost will be able to track me with my puke?”

John shook his head and Dean wondered if maybe his dad was possessed by a demon. Dean quickly let go of John’s arm and moved away from him on the bed. He held up a hand and said, “Christo.” Then he looked intently at his father for a moment. Dean wondered why his dad was looking at him funny, but his eyes didn’t go black. So Dean figured John must not be a demon and sighed in relief.

Carefully John ordered, “Dean, lay down. I am going to get this cleaned up.”

Dean flopped back down on the boat and covered himself in the sails. He thought the sails made good blankets. He closed his eyes and whispered to his dad, “Sails make the best blankets.”

John started cleaning up the puke on the floor remembering the simpler times when this happened to the boys. When they were young and living in some nondescript motel somewhere. John frowned at the memory now. He realized he probably left Dean in charge of Sam at too young of age. Sam was 14 when they started leaving him alone in the motel. He started leaving Dean in charge of Sam at 9. At the time, he thought Dean was mature for his age.

But now he wondered if anyone took advantage of Dean like someone did Sam. John wondered if that was why Dean threw himself at women. He wondered if Dean was trying to hide from childhood memories and maybe Dean was trying to prove to himself that he wasn’t whatever anyone who hurt him called him or did to him. John wondered if Dean was just trying to cover up the shame of happened if anything ever did happen.

John knew he could get a straight answer out of Dean on that subject and he would. He was also going to find out what Dean knew about Sam. John knew there was no way Sam would ever give details on any of the perverts that hurt him, but Dean might know something. John knew that once he had a name or names they would be at the top of the kill list with the demon that killed their mom.

++

Christmas dinner was being eaten in an awkward silence if Rufus was given a right to judge. He had never celebrated a holiday with the Winchesters and now he was understanding why according to Bobby, the Winchesters didn’t do holidays. Rufus decided to break the ice. He figured Sam was a safe one to talk too. He politely asked, “So Sam, how is college going?”

Sam looked up from where he was eating and looked suspiciously at John. He tentatively said, “Good.”

It wasn’t much of an answer but Rufus would take it. He probed a little further, “So what are you studying?”

Sam was still tentative, “Pre-law.”

Rufus nodded and smiled. He noticed a glare from Bobby but chose to ignore it. “That is great, Sam. You must be real smart to be studying law. Bobby told me you had a scholarship. Are you staying in the dorms?”

Sam nodded nervously and said, “Umm yeah, for right now. We have to clear out at the end of each semester so Bobby was nice enough to let me stay here in between terms. I.. ah.. I didn’t want to stay in a motel by myself and I don’t really have a lot of money.”

Rufus laughed and said conversationally, “I can understand that with the freaky mold, dirty sheets, and mystery stains on the carpet. Bobby’s place is a little better, even if he can be bad company. He’s a cranky old man.”

Bobby injected and sounded annoyed, “I am not cranky.”

Sam smiled at Bobby and said casually, “You’re not bad, Bobby. Thank you for everything.”

Rufus laughed and asked Sam, “So do you have a part time job or anything?”

Sam nodded and replied, “Yeah, I am the dish boy at a restaurant. It is not glamorous work, but the hours work with my class schedule. Sometimes, I wait tables at the restaurant. I can make more money waiting tables, so I am hopeful to be able to do that more. It just depends on my course work.”

Rufus smiled and pointed his fork at Sam. “Just don’t get so focused on taking other people’s orders that you forget to focus on your studies. You don’t want to be a dish boy waiter forever.”

Sam gave Rufus a sad smile and glanced over at John, who was staying very silent. He told Rufus quietly, “I won’t. It is just good to have some spending money and I am hoping to move out of the dorms after this year. My buddy Brady and I are thinking of renting an apartment together.”

Bobby spoke up and said, “Well enough about Sam. John aside from this curse how are you and Dean doing?”

John replied gruffly with a hurt look in his eyes, “Just the usual. Hunting things, saving people, the family business.”


	7. Chapter 7

Dean woke up suddenly and realized that he must be in some sort of quarters where the lost boys lived. He could smell the freshness of cleaner and he never knew the lost boys really had to clean up after themselves. But he supposed that made sense.

Dean secretly and quietly made his way out of the quarters. He saw the stairs and realized he must be on the upper levels. He slowly crept down the stairs and tried to keep quiet the whole time. Once he got to the bottom of the stairs he peaked around the corner. He saw Sam, his father, and Tinkerbelle talking to the pirate ghost. He wondered if they were creating a diversion so he could escape.

He didn’t know but he decided to take his chances. Dean wandered into the kitchen where there was food scattered everywhere. He realized the lost boys must have imagined it and he felt hungry. Dean walked over to the partially carved turkey and grabbed a chunk of it with his hand. Then he stumbled over to the dining room chair and perched on it while it ate. He thought it would help him blend in better if he perched on the chair instead of sat on it.

Dean ate intently like he thought someone would in Neverland, really it wasn’t that much different from how he normally ate. There was just no napkin or lost ladies to impress. Dean started scanning the room for lost ladies because surely Wendy wasn’t the only chick in Neverland. That just seem sexist to Dean and very unfortunate for the lost boys. Dean shrugged and wondered if maybe that was why Peter Pan wore tights. Maybe they had to take turns pretending to be ladies. Dean started to wonder if Sam would look good in tights.

Suddenly, Dean heard a noise and he jumped up on his chair so he was standing. The sudden movement made him a little dizzy, but he still threw the remaining turkey in his hand at the pirate ghost. He missed the ghost pirate because it moved too quickly, he thought. So Dean jumped up on the table to better defend himself from the ghost pirate.

Then Dean heard the pirate ghost speak. It sounded annoyed, “Dean, have you lost your damn mind? Get down from there.”

Dean stepped forward and quickly as his head started to spin he shouted out with all his strength. “I will salt and burn you pirate ghost!” Then the room started to shift around him and Dean thought he must be on a boat. He felt the world shift and he fell off the table. Dean hit the ground hard and landed on his arm. He heard a loud crack before drifting off again.

Sam and John rushed in the room when they heard the commotion. Bobby stayed back because one temporarily insane Winchester was probably unstoppable unless they tied him down and Bobby was certain Sam would be opposed to that.

John looked at Rufus and then to where Dean was laying on the floor clearly unconscious. He knelt down by Dean and noticed Dean’s arm was twisted in an unnatural position. John carefully turned Dean over onto his side and felt Dean’s arm. It was broken. He was nearly certain of it. John looked back at Sam and ordered, “Sam get a blanket to wrap your brother in. We need to take him to Dr. Roberts. I think he broke his arm.”

Sam hedged, “But Dad, don’t you think..”

John barked back at Sam firmly, “Now Sam.”

Sam huffed out an angry breath and through gritted teeth, he said, “Yes Sir.” Then Sam pulled an extra blanket out of the closet. He handed it to John who carefully wrapped Dean in it.

John pulled the keys to the Impala out of this pocket and tossed them to Sam. He said to Sam, “Open the back door the car. I am going to carry Dean out.” Sam nodded and left without a word for which John was grateful. He did not need to get into an argument with Sam right now. John looked over at Rufus before he picked Dean up, “Did he attack you?”

Rufus shook his head no and said, “No, he was just grandstanding.”

John nodded and looked back to Dean. He asked the unconscious man on the floor, “Why in the world do you think Rufus is a pirate ghost and Bobby is Tinkerbelle?” He didn’t expect an answer. He just wished he knew.

Rufus spoke up from where he was standing, “You should just be grateful he recognizes you and Sam. You’ll need to let me know who he thinks Dr. Roberts is.”

John gave an uneasy laugh then he picked Dean up and carried him out to the Impala. He laid Dean down in the backseat. He glanced up at Sam as he closed the door. He said gruffly, “You should help Bobby clean up. I’ll be back with your brother.”

Sam narrowed his gaze on his father and said firmly, “No, I am going with you.”

John gave a tired sigh, “Sam, this is not a negotiation. Go inside, now.”

Sam crossed his arms and glared at his father, “The last time you went to Dr. Roberts, Dean got drugged which is what caused this current situation. I want my brother back in one piece without any more happy drugs going through his system.”

John groaned and relented, “Fine, but stay out of the way.”

++

Dean woke up on the drive to Dr. Robert’s office and it turned out it was a good thing Sam came along. He was able to hold Dean and keep him calm on the drive. Dean complained about his arm hurting and he spent some time telling Sam some rather graphic things he would like to do to him. Sam wasn’t sure if Dean didn’t realize their father was driving the car or if he just didn’t care. All he knew is this would go into the ‘never speak about’ file of their lives.

Sam found Dr. Robert’s office dirty and a little scary. He could see how a medication mix-up could happen here. Sam somehow doubted they had any sort of filing system or record keeping system. Dean, for his part, thought they were on an escape mission from Neverland until he met Dr. Roberts. Dean thought the doctor was Captain Hook.

So here they were, Dean was strapped securely to the bed so Dr. Roberts could reset his arm. Sam stayed out of the way, per his father’s request, because he thought this was a bad idea. Sam watched John hold onto Dean’s shoulders as Dr. Roberts snapped Dean’s bone back into place. Dean shouted, “Son of a bitch!” Followed by promptly biting John on the arm. John pulled his arm away with the contact and had a bleeding bite mark. Dean smirked at him and said, “You can’t trust the parents in Neverland, I forgot that part or at least I think that was part of it.” Dean blinked his eyes a few times as everything started to go blurry as he started to black out again he whispered, “Doesn’t matter, I got you, you bastard.”

Dean was much easier to treat while unconscious. Dr. Roberts sheepishly put the cast on Dean’s arm. Then secured down his casted arm along with the other. Sam shook his head at it, “That isn’t going to hold him. Dean can get out of that.”

Nervously Dr. Roberts said, “I know, I was going to give him something to keep him asleep while we flush this out of his system.”

Dr. Roberts went to start to hook up an IV when Sam stopped him. Sam didn’t mean to sound like a dick but that was how it came out, “How about you just give him fluids and skip adding more drugs to his system? I can keep him calm.” Sam gave a smile that implied he shouldn’t be messed with.

John spoke up from the corner, “Sam is probably right. If not, I can always change my mind.”

Dr. Roberts nodded and said nervously, “Of course.” Then he put the IV in Dean’s arm and hooked up a bag of fluid. He looked at the mark on Dean’s neck for a moment and asked, “What is that?”

Sam smarted off, “My dad being an idiot.”

John sternly said, “Sammy!” He paused and gazed at Dr. Roberts. His voice was gentler but agitated, “We got cursed by a witch. Dean will be fine.”

Sam rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything. He took Dr. Roberts’ stool and sat down next to Dean. He took hold of Dean’s hand and watched the mark light up. Now all he had to do was keep Dean calm while he came back to himself.

++

Sam should have known it wouldn’t be this easy. When Dean came too. He struggled against the restraints. Dean looked at Sam and said urgently, “Sammy, help me escape before Captain Hook comes back.”

Sam shook his no and said calmly, “Dean, you are at Dr. Roberts’ office. You’ve been drugged. We are getting the drugs out of your system. You just need to relax.”

Dean adamantly shook his head no and stammered out, “No, they got you and Dad. That sucks because I really want to fuck your ass. I bet you would like that.”

Sam wasn’t sure whose eyes were wider with that statement, his eyes, John’s eyes, or Dr. Roberts’ eyes. Sam took a deep breath to hide his mortification while hoping Dr. Roberts did not tell any other hunters about this. The last thing he wanted to be known for was being a brother fucker, even though, Sam knew full well to end this curse that is exactly what he would become. He would become a brother fucker. That very concept made him cringe. Hastily Sam said, “Dean, shut up.”

Dean looked at Sam with weary eyes. He asked with concern, “Are you upset that I fucked Dad and got us all trapped in Neverland? If I wasn’t fucking him then the pirate ghost would have…”

Sam about flew off his chair with Dean’s words. Now they were going to be known as the family that screws each other. That was the last thing Sam wanted. At first, he couldn’t say anything and then he finally found his voice. He sounded panicked and probably a little high pitched, “Dean, seriously, shut the Hell up.”

Dean grinned at Sam and said playfully, “If you put your cock in my mouth it would make me shut up real nice.”

Sam lowered his head in defeat. In a near monotone voice, Sam said, “Dad, please tell Dean to shut up before I tape is mouth shut.” Sam wanted to crawl into the nearest hole and die, but that wasn’t an option right now. His big brother who had always been looking for ways to embarrass him found the most horrifying way without even realizing it.

Gruffly John said, “Dean, be quiet.” Dean moved his head around to look at John and he had a questioning look in his eyes. John shook his head and added, “Close your eyes. You are safe.” Dean closed his eyes with a smile on his face. Dean absently licked his lips and tilted his head towards Sam. John had no doubt that even tied down, Dean was trying to put the moves on Sam. He actually felt kind of bad for Sam.

Dr. Roberts spoke up from the corner of the room. He hesitantly asked, “So you guys all sleep with each other?”

Sam and John both answered firmly at the same time, “No.”

John elaborated, “It is the witch’s curse. We don’t do things like that.”

Dr. Roberts nodded and gave a fake smile. “As long as it isn’t contagious.”

++

Dean remained quiet for about 2 hours even though Sam was certain he wasn’t sleeping. Then Sam heard Dean whisper without opening his eyes, “Sammy, I have to pee.”

Sam lowered his head down to Dean’s arm and asked carefully, “If we untie you, do you promise to do exactly what I say?”

Dean opened his eyes at that. He blinked at Sam a couple times before smirking and declaring, “I’m not the bitch, Sammy.”

Dr. Roberts helpfully said, “I can put a catheter in.”

Dean stared at Dr. Roberts for a moment before he started struggling against the bindings. He was frantic, “Stay away from my dick, Captain Hook!” Dean was honestly concerned about Captain Hook cutting off his manhood then how was he ever going to get his way with Sam without it.

Sam sighed and asked, “Do you have a bed pan?”

Dr. Roberts nodded and handed a bed pan and a thin blanket to Sam. Right now Sam wished that he was anywhere but here. He quickly covered Dean’s lower half with the blanket. Then he slowly worked down Dean’s sweatpants and boxers. He put extra effort into not touching Dean’s dick, but Sam could still see from under the sheets that it was coming to life. Sam slipped the bedpan under Dean. Then Sam did the part that made his stomach twist. He made sure Dean’s dick was positioned so he could pee inside the bedpan.

Once Sam was sure everything was in place, he tentatively said, “It’s okay, Dean. You can go pee.”

Dean stared at Sam for a moment in disbelief. He may be trapped in Neverland, but he still had some dignity. Dean shook his head no and refused by saying, “I am not pissing in bed. I am not 2.”

John spoke up from the corner of the room with a hint of aggravation in his voice, “Dean, the last time you wet the bed you were 7. Now you can either go in the bedpan or hold it. Your choice.”

Dean grumbled a little but eventually he went pee in the bedpan. He thought it was embarrassing. He could still feel Sam’s hands on him down there. While he wanted Sam’s hands on him. He did not want Sam’s on him while he pissed. He may want to fuck his little brother but he did not like Sam and his father tying him down and dominating him.  When Dean felt Sam pull the bedpan away he wondered if he would be okay with just Sam dominating him in bed. Dean quickly decided against it. He would rather dominate Sam, only he would make sure piss was not involved.  

 


	8. Chapter 8

Dean came around slowly with a pounding headache. Everything had been something of a blur for him. He remembered driving to Bobby’s house with John to talk to Sam, but nothing beyond that made a lot of sense. Dean blinked his eyes a few times. He felt a warm weight on one of his arms. He turned his head and saw Sam’s head resting on his arm. Dean noted quickly that Sam was asleep but beyond that he seemed to be strapped down. He surveyed his body and saw that he had a cast on one arm, which he had no idea how that happened and he was pretty sure his pants were down around his thighs.

Dean rolled his head back to look around the room. He saw his dad in the corner of the room on some sort of chair also asleep. He knew he was in some sort of back alley doctor’s office. Dean grunted and bitterly thought it would figure that his dad would take him someplace shady. Dean tried to pull on his arm under Sam’s head. He lifted his arm up and down as far as he could until he saw Sam start to stir.

Sam blinked at Dean a few times with blurry eyes. Then he asked Dean carefully, “How are you feeling?”

Dean closed his eyes and wondered why Sam was talking to him like he might break into a million pieces. He groaned and said impatiently, “I have a headache and I strapped to a table with my pants down. I feel peachy.”

Sam pulled away from Dean but kept a hand on him. While Dean was out, they noticed the curse was getting worse and Dean would start whimpering whenever Sam let go of him. John wanted Sam to take care of the problem while Dean was unconscious but Sam refused. He wanted Dean’s consent. It caused a bitter argument.

Sam rubbed a hand up and down Dean’s arm. He gave Dean a small smile and said, “Do you know where you are?”

Dean looked at Sam like he had lost his mind. He didn’t know where he was so he smarted off, “I don’t know, Sammy, Neverland maybe.”

Sam huffed out a breath and lowered his head back down to Dean’s arm. He turned his head away from Dean and mumbled out, “Go back to sleep, Dean.”

Dean let out an aggravated groan and said sharply, “Sam, untie me and tell me what the Hell is going on.”

Sam didn’t lift his head and continued to mumble, “Dean, I am not having a serious conversation with you… You are still drugged, even though Dr. Roberts said it should have worn off by now. Go to sleep.”

Dean arched his head up and asked frantically, “What do you mean drugged? Don’t lie to me, Sam. Tell me what the Hell is going on.”

Sam sighed and pulled his head up. He let out a slow breath and said in an uncommitted voice. “What is the last thing you remember?”

Dean scrunched up his brow and gave Sam a funny look. He said with a hint of shame, “Dad and I were coming to Bobby’s house to talk to you about this curse a witch put on us.” Dean paused and blushed, “I think you’re the key to breaking it. Anyways, Dad and I were trying to break the curse when everything got really fuzzy then everything is kind of a blur.”

Sam nodded and started silently undoing the straps that were holding Dean down. Once he was free, Dean ran a hand up and down his cast as he looked over at his father. John was staring back at Dean carefully. Dean could have sworn that his father was watching him with doubt. Dean pulled his pants up and grimaced when he realize he must have used a bedpan.

Dean felt the pain start to curse though his body as Sam took his hand off of him. He let out a small whimper before he could catch it, but then he felt Sam’s hands on him again. The pain slowly went away. Sam looked sympathetic when said, “Dean, we need to take care of this curse. It is getting bad.”

Dean awkwardly rubbed his hand behind his neck as he looked at John. He let out a nervous laugh and said, “Sam, I can’t ask you to do that. I see you already took care of the curse for Dad and I can’t ask you to suffer through that again.”  

Sam nodded and looked down. He tried to sound confident when he spoke, “Dean, I didn’t break the curse on Dad, you did.”

Dean eyed Sam for a moment. He knew Sam was lying. He practically raised the kid, so it was easy for him to tell. He wasn’t sure whether or not to call Sam on the lie. Dean figured Sam was probably lying to save face or some other ego thing he had going on in his head. He decided to skirt that issue because he didn’t really want to hear about how his father loved Sam more anyways.

Slowly Dean said, “Sam, I will not rape you. I would rather die.”

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He spoke quietly, “Dean, I am offering. You’re not forcing me.”

Dean shook his head and eyed Sam for a moment. He was grumpy when he spoke, “Okay, how about we drop Dad off at Bobby’s and we can get a motel to talk about this?”

Sam gave an uneasy smile and said, “Okay.”

++

It took an hour to get out of Dr. Robert’s office, drop John off with Bobby, and check into a motel. Dean couldn’t tell who was more nervous, him or Sam. Dean closed the motel room door behind him as Sam sat down on the bed playing with his hands on his lap.

Dean leaned his head against the door as the pain from the curse started to make his body ache. He ground out, “Sam, I don’t want to do this to you.”

Sam laughed which caught Dean off guard. Sam’s voice was still nervous when he spoke, “Dean, the past two days all you have been talking to me about is the stuff you want to do to me.” He paused, “And before you blame yourself or something. I know it is the curse.”

Dean rolled his head against the door and asked, “Did I talk about that stuff to anyone but you?”

Sam came up behind Dean and ran a hand down Dean’s back. It made him shiver. Sam was embarrassed when he said, “You kind of said stuff in front of Bobby, Dad, and Dr. Roberts. I think Rufus suspects, at the very least.”

Dean groaned and said, “Great.”

Sam nodded from behind Dean and said quietly, “How about we get this over with? From the research I did, we should be able to break it with me giving you a blowjob. So do you want to sit down or stand up for that?”

Dean recoiled at the idea and remembered his failed attempts to get off with the curse. He flatly said, “Sam, if we are doing this. I am going to fuck you and I have to make sure you enjoy it.” He paused and groaned, “Trust me on this, I don’t want your mouth to feel like it is on fire because my body fluids are in the wrong hole.”

Sam wondered briefly if he should tell Dean the truth about how oral sex worked to cure his father. But Sam decided against it. He could deal with this. Sam stepped back and started to shed his clothes. He breathed out a simple, “Okay.”

Dean stepped away from the wall and looked at Sam’s naked, muscular, and sleek body. He smiled when he saw that Sam didn’t put on any fat in college. He heard about kids gaining fat weight in college and he was glad Sam wasn’t one of them. If anything, Sam might have gained a little more muscle. Dean reached forward and touched Sam on his shoulder. He could tell his brother was tense under his fingertips.

Dean swallowed hard and noticed that Sam was not making eye contact with. Sam was looking somewhere off into space. He didn’t pull his hand away as he looked at Sam. His brother’s cock was flaccid. He took a couple deep breaths and said, “Sammy, you have to tell me how much I can do.”

Sam shook his head and closed his eyes so Dean couldn’t see them. He quietly said, “Whatever you want to do, Dean. I trust you.”

Dean stood there rubbing one hand steadily over Sam’s shoulder. He took a shallow breath and leaned in. He laid kisses on Sam’s neck and he felt Sam move his head to give him better access. He ran a hand gently up and down Sam’s body as he kissed. Dean could feel the tension rolling off of his brother. He opened his eyes to see Sam’s eyes tightly closed and Sam was still not getting aroused.

He thought about his options. Clearly, Sam wasn’t enjoying this. He could feel his own cock straining against his jeans, but Sam was not feeling the same way. Dean wondered if he should stop. In any other circumstance, he knew he would stop because he is not that guy. But he knew he was dealing with a curse that kind of turned him into that guy.

Dean pulled back and took Sam’s head in his hands. He firmly said, “Sam, look at me.” He watched Sam’s eyes open and he noticed how they looked a little moist. Dean knew Sam was trying to hold it in and not break down. He sighed and leaned his head against Sam’s head. He whispered, “I can’t do this to you. You don’t want this. I can tell.”

Sam’s voice was broken when he whispered back, “If you don’t do this then you will die and I could never forgive myself that. Please, Dean.”

Dean sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. Despite Sam’s lack of arousal, Dean still thought he looked hot but Dean knew that was just the curse messing with his head. He chewed on his bottom lip for a moment and said calmly, “Okay. Get on the bed on all fours and I can try to make his quick.”

Sam nodded and got into position. Dean pulled out a bottle of lube out of his bag and knelt down behind Sam. He let impulse get the better of him and he kissed Sam’s hip. Then he put some lube on his fingers and slowly a parted Sam’s cheeks. Dean started working one finger inside of Sam as he played with Sam’s cock. It felt amazing in his hands.

Dean watched Sam cover his face with both of his hands as Dean worked in a second finger and continued to stroke Sam cock. Sam was now hard because of the stimulation and Dean felt a twinge of guilt for doing it. Dean continued to work his fingers in. Once he had three fingers inside of Sam and felt Sam was loose enough he pulled his fingers out.

Dean started to apply lube to his cock and he breathlessly asked, “Are you sure, Sam?” Sam didn’t answer. He just nodded his head. Dean moved up on the bed and started slowly pushing his cock inside of Sam. It felt like Heaven or as close to Heaven as Dean figured he would ever get. He was fairly certain he was going to Hell for this.

Once he was fully seated, he gave Sam a moment to adjust. Then he reached a hand down and noticed Sam had gone soft. He started stroking Sam with his hand as he started to rock his hips. He hoped he was hitting Sam’s prostate. Dean had never looked up gay sex or had an inclination to have anything in his ass, so he wasn’t entirely sure he was hitting the right spot. He figured he was at least poking around in the right direction.

Dean started to work up a faster pace as he felt Sam harden in his hand. It didn’t take him long to work himself over the edge. He canted his hips and came inside his brother. Dean worked Sam’s cock faster as he was coming down from his orgasm and he felt Sam release his own climax. It seemed small and almost painful for Sam, but Dean didn’t say anything.

He pulled off of Sam and stood up. Dean tucked himself back in as he watched Sam collapse on the bed trembling. He knew in that instant; he should have let the curse kill him. Dean pulled a blanket up over Sam to respect his modesty and knelt down on the floor next to him.

Dean carefully pulled Sam’s hands away from his face. He looked at the tear-stained face of his brother and it broke his heart. Dean whispered, “I’m sorry, Sammy.”

Sam gazed up at Dean and gave a weak smile. His voice was hoarse when he spoke, “The mark on your neck is gone. It worked.”

Dean nodded and right now he didn’t care about the stupid curse. He gently asked, “Did I hurt you? Can I get you anything?”

He watched Sam’s eyes dart around the room for a moment as Sam held the blanket closely around him. Sam let out a long breath and said, “A wet washcloth to clean me up and my clothes?”

Dean silently went to get the washcloth and gave it to Sam. He gathered up Sam’s clothes and handed it to him. Dean turned his back to Sam while he cleaned up and got dressed. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Sam touch him on the shoulder. Sam didn’t look upset anymore. He just looked like Sam. Dean gave Sam a fake smile and said, “Are you okay?”

Sam nodded and said calmly, “Now, I am yes. That just brought back some unpleasant memories. It wasn’t you.”

Dean bit his lip and looked up at Sam. “I am glad you did that for me. Thank you, Sam.”

++

As much as Dean wanted to stick around and spend some time with Sam after this whole incident. His father would have nothing to do with it. John found a simple haunting a few states over so they were on their way. Dean did apologize to everyone in the house at least twice before he left for thinking he was in Neverland and making inappropriate comments about what he wanted to do to Sam.

Once Bobby’s house was a safe distance behind them John tentatively asked, “Dean, when you were growing up did anyone ever touch you or Sam when I was away?

Dean blinked at his father a couple times. He looked out the window for a moment before he answered. He couldn’t lie to his father. He kept his answer short and simple, “Yes, but it has been handled.”

John gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles went white. He asked through gritted teeth, “What does that mean Dean? How often did something like that happen?”

Dean sighed and rolled his head back on the seat. He stared at the ceiling and spoke in a monotone voice. “I had perverts come on to me all the time since I turned like 11. I was always able to fend them off. Sam wasn’t so lucky.”

John glanced at Dean for a moment and then he said coldly, “Explain about Sam.”

Dean sighed and said carefully, “I promised him, I wouldn’t tell you. He thought you would blame him.” Dean looked at John and saw him getting more pissed. He blurted out, “When I got bronchitis and you dropped me off at the motel without stopping when Sam was like 15. The motel you booked for him was run by a pimp. He was there for 2 months by himself.”

John carefully said, “And?”

Dean shrugged, “I was sick as Hell and Sam was traumatized. I called Bobby and asked him to come get us. He did and I told Bobby about the problem. Bobby said he took care of it.” Dean paused and added, “I’m sorry, I didn’t tell you. I just wanted to respect Sam’s feelings on the matter.”

John nodded and said quietly, “I’m sorry too. I failed him.”


End file.
